Excuses
by IceyPassion
Summary: They always had to make up reasons to see each other, and frankly, Arthur's sick of it. UKSpain


**Author's note: **… UKSPAIN FOR THE WIN. 8D

That is all.

* * *

><p>Antonio visited Arthur for the most inane reasons. He brought food, because apparently Arthur's own cooking was 'unacceptable'. He dropped by to ask for opinions about things that the Englishman didn't give a flying mint bunny's ass about. The Spaniard even visited him before Arthur dropped to sleep, because his house was too lonely, or the beds were too uncomfortable.<p>

Excuses. The lot of them.

Yet the Briton never refused the other entrance into his house. Not because he cared or anything! No, that would be absurd. After all, why would he care about the guy who had caused him annoyance, grief, and a few sleepless nights? He didn't care at all for the tanned idiot; it would just be rude to turn away people, no matter how irritating or stupid. (Francis Bonnefoy being the only exception. Being rude to the Frenchman at any time was fine.)

Arthur was silently working on his embroidery, fingers skilfully working the needle. He was deep in thought, about Antonio's actions. Did the Spaniard _have_ to make an excuse every time he visited? Not that he was one to talk; Arthur may have used any excuse plausible to keep Antonio at his side for as long as possible. He was getting tired now. Getting tired of hiding behind the thin veils of their lies.

… Could they move past the point where they had to give a reason to be near each other? Maybe. Not that Arthur cared if they did or not. It would… be nice if they could.

He fumbled slightly when he heard an almost melodic knocking at the door. He sighed, and placed his embroidery down on the table, before getting up and making his way to the door. He didn't even have to peek through the spyhole to know who it was.

"Hello, Antonio," he said, adding a bit of disdain in his voice. Two sets of glass green eyes locked with each other, both trying to bottle their excitement.

"Buenos dias, Arturo!" he chirped cheerfully. There was no way Arthur's heart fluttered when his name was said like that. Besides, his name was _Arthur_. Antonio couldn't change it when he pleased.

"That's not my name," said Arthur sharply. Light laughter reached his ears.

"Of course, of course, sorry! Arthur, si?" The corners of the Brit's lips twitched as Antonio struggled a bit to say his name in a more English way. Arthur nodded in approval, and the other smiled a bit more in relief. "So anyway! I just came because-"

"Stop."

Antonio blinked. "Q-Que? What's wrong Artu- Um, Arthur?"

"Stop. Stop with the excuses." Arthur wasn't quite sure why he was saying this. The inner him was probably just fed up, and now the words spilled out of him. "Why do you always have to make up reasons to visit me? Most of those bloody reasons don't even make sense! Can't you just tell me that it's, I don't know, nice to see me, and you want to spend time with me? I mean, that's not how I feel about you at all! And well, y-you don't have to say it either if you don't feel that way, but stop making stupid bloody excu-"

"Let's go out for dinner."

"… Huh?"

The Spanish man laughed at the other's dumbstruck expression. "I wanted to ask you out, but then you started talking a lot! Let's go out for dinner, just the two of us!"

"Ask me out…?"

"Si! Because I think it's nice to see you, too! And I was running out of explanations to visit you anyway! So, what do you say, wanna go out, Arturo?"

"…"

"… Uh, Arturo?"

"MY NAME IS ARTHUR. _ARTHUR!_" The Spaniard stepped back, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Sorry…?"

"YOU SHOULD BE! YOU IDIOT, WHY ARE YOU ONLY ASKING NOW? STUPID, IDIOTIC, BLOODY GIT!" And with that, the red-faced Arthur stormed up the stairs. Antonio followed after him for a while, before stopping at the foot of the stairs, looking confusedly up at him.

"So um… What does that mean? Is it a yes?" he asked, smiling obliviously. The other stopped, and looked at him, cheeks and eyes burning, before nodding furiously, and speeding up the stairs to get changed. Antonio shook his head slightly, and chuckled.

At least now, they didn't need any excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ugh… This story drags on a bit, sorry… I didn't mean for it to be so boring… And they seem OOC… Don't get driven away from UKSpain because of this fail XD

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
